


Self-Torture

by PhantomArchangel



Series: Iustitia Interludes [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, a cross-posted tumblr prompt fill, this is just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomArchangel/pseuds/PhantomArchangel
Summary: Gimrizh endeavors to release some stress. Quinn helps.





	Self-Torture

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt
> 
> Self Torture: What do you like to masturbate to? For Gimrizh

It’s barely afternoon and Gimrizh practically falls into her bed with the relief of someone who’s been working non-stop for a full week. A series of knots have worked their way into her shoulders and her feet are killing her. She’d handed over control of the bridge to Malavai and slunk back into her quarters on _Horizon_ and it’s not even three in the afternoon.

She kicks her boots off, waves her hand at the door to close it, and then buries her face in the nearest pillow. The soft cotton smells like warmth, the bedsheets smooth against her skin, and she wiggles her way fully onto the bed, her bare toes digging into the fabric. Stress weighs her down like a stack of bricks. Perhaps she just needs a nap. She presses her eyes tightly shut and tries to will herself asleep but it doesn’t work. She’s not tired - just stressed.

Trying to get more comfortable just makes her more awake. Sleeping isn’t going to work, even though the sheets against her skin feels _so_ good. Soft and silky and _mmm_ as she shifts, her shirt riding up.

Sleep isn’t going to work but she has other ways to relieve this damned ball of stress.

She stretches as she tugs her shirt off, undoing the wrappings around her chest and slowly dragging her hands over her bare breasts, her skin tingly and sensitive against the smooth sheets and the rougher pads of her fingers. Everything seems to decompress as her hands slide over her sides, mapping out every inch of her chest. One of her hands comes up to her neck and she works her fingers into the knot of tension sitting there. A contented hum slips past her lips when the knot starts to work its way out.

Arousal softly sinks into her, like a lazy warmth working its way up her body. She cups her breasts, toying with herself, gently squeezing and pinching until she finds a rhythm that feels good. Her back arches ever so slightly off the bed as she rolls one of her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, a warm hum of pleasure washing over her.

Goosebumps pebble her skin and she repeats the motion, biting her lower lip. Her quarters might have very good soundproofing, but some deeply ingrained self-conscious thought keeps her quiet.

The goosebumps spread as she runs her hands down, tucking her fingers under the waistband of her sweatpants. She slides them off along with her underwear and _mmm_ \- every bit of her skin is bare against the satiny sheets. It might be chilly aboard _Horizon_ but her skin is heating up enough that it doesn’t matter to her.

One of her hands continues to fondle her breast and the other trails up her inner thigh as if drawing heat up to let it pool where her thighs meet. The tiniest of sighs escapes her when her fingers slip between her folds. She’s slick enough for her to easily slide her fingers over her clit, tracing languid circles with her fingertips, and her cunt only gets slicker as she keeps working, pleasure buzzing through her in time with her motions.

Slowly the stress starts to melt away, her mind going peacefully blank, her eyes falling shut. It all sort of fades into the background as she focuses on the sensations she’s feeling.

 _Mmm_.

A hiss - the door opening.

“Gimrizh, have you seen my - Oh.”

Gimrizh bolts upright, her hands falling away from her body - pointless, really, given that her fingers are glistening with her own arousal. “Malavai!” Her face turns bright red and she’s not sure why. It isn’t as though he’s never seen her naked before, but this is someplace their new relationship hasn’t yet touched on. “Ah - I thought - I thought you were on the bridge?”

At least he has the presence of mind to slide the door shut behind him. Thank the stars.

“I was,” he replies, as though he’s forgotten _why_ he came in here in the first place. His eyes drag up her bare form and she can see that appreciative look of his. “But I think my attention might be better served elsewhere?”

“I - I was just a bit stressed,” she hurriedly explains “Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. This is a far better find than a missing datapad.” He pauses as her blush persists. “Are you… embarrassed?”

She shrugs, eyes darting over to a spot at the wall as she admit, “Perhaps. A little.”

“Would you like me to leave?”

“Ah - um…”

“Or,” he asks, heat hiding behind his blue eyes, “would you like me to help finish what you started?”

The open admiration and reverence in his eyes and voice as he looks at her twists a white hot ball of lust into her. “Well,” she says, letting a faint, lascivious smile tug at her lips, “I _am_ still stressed.”

“Hm,” he replies as he steps towards her, “Let’s rectify that then, shall we?”

He sits down behind her and pulls off his gloves, his hands burning hot against her skin when he gently tugs her into his lap. A shiver runs down her spine as he kisses the crook of her neck, his teeth just barely scraping over her skin.

“Go on,” he murmurs, “No need to stop on my account.”

She lets her head fall back, resting against his shoulder, her back pressed against the warmth of his chest. The fabric of his uniform scraps against her skin, rougher than the soft sheets but still a delicious sensation. When she picks up where she left off, one hand on her breast and the other slipping between her thighs, Malavai lays his hands on top of hers. Making her squeeze her tits just a little bit harder, the pressure on her inner thighs just a little bit heavier.

A contented hum builds in her chest. That knot of stress starts to unwind as she relaxes into his touch, her legs falling open just a little bit more. His fingers ghost over hers as she draws circles around her clit, and if she thought she’d been slick before she’s almost dripping now. After a minute he stops just tracing her movements and starts guiding her hand, making her slide a finger into her wet cunt.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” she gasps.

He places an open mouthed kiss against her shoulder. “ _Stars_ , darling. You’re beautiful like this, you truly are.”

A tiny moan slips out as he adds another of her fingers. Two of hers and two of his, and she knew objectively that his hands are larger than hers, his fingers longer, but feeling it like this is different. The stretch is different than anything she’s felt before and it makes her melt. She can’t help but rock her hips into her hand, into _his_ hand, as he slides his fingers in and out of her in an agonizingly slow pace, forcing her own fingers to comply, her thumb brushing against her clit with every thrust.

She can feel his arousal, hardness pressed into her ass, she can hear the soft appreciative noises he makes as he watches her, and she delights in the knowledge that she’s doing that to him, that she has an effect on him. Another moan tumbles off her lips and she can feel her cunt clench around her fingers.

“ _Mmm_ , Malavai - “ She bites her lip as he maneuvers her fingers deeper inside her until her knuckles are drenched. “I’m close - “

She’s openly panting and moaning by now, shamelessly squirming and thrusting against her hand as the tension within her coils tighter and tighter.

“That’s it, Gimrizh,” he says, his voice low against her ear. “Let go.”

White hot pleasure builds inside her, her fingers curling, and then the tension snaps and she comes. Her toes curl into the bedsheets, her back arching against him, pressing herself into his hands as she draws out her own orgasm.

Gasping and trembling, she comes down from the high, her body sagging.

“Did you get what you needed?” Malavai asks, a bit breathless himself.

She laughs, “Mm-hm.”

~*~


End file.
